Jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent
by Mythelfa
Summary: TRADUCTION de "Until they notice" de LazyIceAngel Luffy vient sur le Moby Dick avec Jimbei pour les inviter à sa fête. Ils doivent rester avec eux jusqu'à ce que les autres Chapeaux de Paille viennent les récupérer. Pendant qu'ils sont à bord les pirates de BarbeBlanche remarquent doucement qu'Ace n'est pas le seul à avoir une relation privilégiée avec le gamin. Pairing MarcoxLuffy
1. Prologue- Un père sait toujours

**Je n'ai jamais écrit de FF, et c'est la première fois que je traduit une FF, donc je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner. Je rappel que c'est une traduction (en Anglais à l'origine) de fait l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, et j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire. Si il y des fautes de grammaires, de** **conjugaison, ou d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Disclaimer : One Piece appertient à Eiichiro Oda, et l'histoire à LazyIceAngel

* * *

 **Prologue – Un père sait toujours**

C'était une journée paisible sur Grand Line sur le célèbre Moby Dick, le navire des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Barbe Blanche lui-même était assis sur son siège et surveillait ses enfants. La majorité de l'équipage était en train de travailler sur le pont, mais les commandants étaient avec lui. Excepté Ace, son commandant de la deuxième division. L'utilisateur du feu était ailleurs en mission sur une île sous sa protection. Le maire les avait appelés plus souvent ses derniers temps, les habitants avaient des problèmes avec quelques bandits et ils ne savaient pas comment s'en débarrasser à part en appelant les pirates de Barbe Blanche.

La plus part des autres commandants étaient soit assis soit debout à côté de son siège et regardaient leur deux frères se poursuivre. Le commandant de la première division, Marco, poursuivait le commandant de la quatrième division, Thatch, après que le rouquin a fait une blague visant toute la seconde division, ceux qui n'étaient pas en mission. Le blond commençait à être ennuyé des plaintes et voulait maintenant jeter son frère dans l'océan. Barbe Blanche riait de leurs bêtises et prenait une nouvelle gorgée de sa coupe de saké. Tant mieux, si Thatch embêtait suffisament Marco, le blond ne se souviendrait plus de sa promesse aux infirmières de l'empêcher de trop boire. Ce qui voudrait dire une journée encore plus paisible sur le Moby Dick.

« Ace ! »

Un grand cris fut entendu. Le moment suivant, Thatch était sur Marco et sur le commandant de la quatrième division était assis un garçon de dix-neuf ans avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux marron, un sourire trop grand pour son visage et un chapeau de paille.

« Luffy-kun, tu ne peux pas faire comme ça à chaque fois. Même si on est en terme amical avec eux. »

Un homme poisson apparut derrière eux et souleva le garçon des deux commandants avant de s'incliner légèrement devant Barbe Blanche en guise de salutation.

« Veuillez excusez notre visite impromptue », disait-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Luffy. Le garçon sembla un peu confus avant de faire un signe de ses mains pour saluer les commandants puis il tourna son regard vers Barbe Blanche en disant : « Salut Ossan. »

« Jimbe, gamin, content de vous revoir », Barbe Blanche hocha légèrement la tête en retours en signe de bienvenue. Luffy sourit.

Thatch se leva rapidement et serra dans ses bras le garçon. « Bon timing, Luffy. Vraiment bon timing. Maintenant je doit m'éloigner de l'ananas de malheur. On se voit plus tard. »

Et avec ça, le rouquin s'enfuit. Luffy pencha sa tête avant de hausser les épaules. Son attention se porta ensuite sur Marco, qui avait commencé à se relever pour poursuivre Thatch.

« Ananas ! »

Le moment d'après, Luffy serrait le blond dans ses bras. Marco soupira avant de tourner son attention vers le garçon.

« Salut Luffy », lui dit-il, et il lui tapota légèrement les cheveux.

« Alors, comment avons nous eux l'honneur de votre visite ? », demanda Barbe Blanche.

Il semblait regarder le garçon, mais ses yeux étaient dirigés vers le commandant de la première division. Pour des étrangers, Marco avait son même regard endormi, et masque d'ennuis que d'habitude. Mais Barbe Blanche voyait plus que cela. Cela serait embarrassant s'il ne connaissait pas assez bien ses gamins pour dire ce qu'ils pensaient, même lorsque qu'ils ne le montre pas. Le capitaine pouvait voir la tendresse dans ses yeux bleus, et aussi qu'il retenait un sourire. Une réaction pour le moins intéressante à la simple vue du gamin.

« Je voulait inviter Ace, et vous aussi les gars, à ma fête d'anniversaire », Luffy leur répondit avec un grand sourire.

« Je connaît ton genre de fêtes. Tu invites un tas de gens et tu attends d'eux qu'ils ne s'attaquent pas les uns les autres, c'est ça ? »

« Non, je n'est pas invité beaucoup de monde. Juste mon équipage, vous les gars et Sabo. Peut-être qu'Iva-chan viendra aussi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr », dit Luffy.

« Une fois encore, je suis désolé que l'on ne vous ait pas appelé avant, mais on a eut quelques problèmes sur notre chemin avec des Marines donc nous avons dû nous séparer des autres », Jimbei expliquait leur situation et l'absence du reste des Chapeaux de Paille.

« Où est Ace ? », Luffy changea de sujet en cherchant son grand frère.

« En mission. Mais Luffy, peux-tu me faire une faveur ? Va trouver Thatch et dit lui que s'il fait encore une blague, il cuisinera tout ce qu'il faut seul pour ton anniversaire en guise de cadeau », dit Marco, et tout le monde pouvait voir l'ombre démoniaque sur ses lèvres. Luffy leva les yeux vers lui, un regard incertain sur son visage. Mais il acquiesça et lâcha Marco. Avec un cris demandant de la nourriture, il alla vers Thatch.

« J'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas trop. Mais je voudrait appeler les autres pour qu'ils puissent venir nous chercher et aussi vérifier qu'ils vont bien », dit Jimbei.

« Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, même si nous ne sommes pas vraiment alliés, le gamin fait partie de la famille donc c'est bon. Vous pouvez rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'Ace revienne et que le reste des gamins viennent vous chercher. Izou, assure toi que les chambres d'invités soient prêtes pour eux », ordonna Barbe Blanche.

« Oyaji... on aura besoin que d'une seule chambre et de quelqu'un avec qui Luffy pourra rester. Souviens-toi de la dernière fois que le gamin était sur le bateau. Ça ne la pas vraiment fait, il a fait beaucoup de bruits jusqu'à ce qu'Ace en ai marre et le laisse dormir avec lui », rappela Izou et regarda sa figure paternelle.

« Bien, les seules chambres assez grandes pour une deuxième personne sont celles des commandants. Donc je propose qu'on l'installe dans la chambre de Thatch. Peut-être que comme ça on l'empêchera de faire des blagues », proposa Blenheim.

« Non. Absolument pas. On ne met pas un faiseur de troubles comme Luffy avec un auto-proclamé roi des farces comme Thatch pour passer la nuit. On aura plus de problèmes que d'habitude. Luffy peut rester avec moi. De cette façon on aura moins de soucis, yoi. »

Barbe Blanche observa attentivement le Phénix puis il comprit.

«Très bien, alors préparez tout ce qu'il faut et prévenez l'équipage que nous avons des invités pour un temps. Marco, j'ai quelques mots à te dire », annonça Barbe Blanche en se levant. Le blond sembla un peu surprit mais ne montra rien lorsqu'il suivit son capitaine jusqu'à ses cabine. Les autres commandants allèrent avec Jimbei suivre Luffy pour être sur que le chaos reste contrôlable.

« Donc le gamin t'a eut ? », dit Barbe Blanche avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Oyaji, yoi », le capitaine rit.

« Si habitué à cacher tes sentiments même devant ton père ? » Marco rougit un peu, et regarda à sa gauche.« Ne soit pas embarrassé. Je ne te juge pas pour être tombé pour le gamin. » Il prit une gorgée de son saké. « Je m'en fiche tant que cela te rend heureux. D'après la tête du gamin c'est un peu évident que vous êtes tous les deux en relations. »

« D'accord...J'avoue. Je suis en couple avec Monkey D. Luffy et personne ne le sait sauf toi parce que j'aime dormir la nuit. Or Ace commencera une nouvelle saison de meurtres s'il est au courant et je ne veux pas savoir ce que son équipage va faire, yoi. » Barbe Blanche éclata de rire.

Oui, il pouvait imaginer que si les tentatives d'assassinats d'Ace iront surtout agacer Marco, l'équipage du gamin est quant à lui une autre histoire. Il doit dire que même lui, le si souvent appelé l'homme le plus fort en vie, n'aimerait pas savoir ce que ces gamins pourraient faire pour leur capitaine. Il était sûr de deux choses, ils mourraient tous pour que le gamin puisse accomplir son rêve et qu'ils sont tous très protecteur vis-à-vis de leur capitaine.

« Je peux voir tes problèmes. Mais ne les laissent pas trop te gêner. Vous êtes les deux des enfants de la mer. Libre de faire se que vous souhaitez », dit Barbe Blanche avec un petit sourire.

« Merci, yoi. » Marco se tourna pour quitter la pièce, mais son capitaine n'avait pas encore fini. « Ne soit pas trop bruyant la nuit avec lui. » Le blond s'immobilisa et tout son visage vira au rouge. Barbe Blanche riait de sa réaction et se demandait en lui-même quand ses autres enfants remarqueront que leur aîné, le si souvent appelé mère poule, est dans une relation.


	2. Chapitre 1- L'intuition d'un travesti

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Ça aura été rapide cette fois, mais ne vous y habituez pas trop ;)**

 **La dernière fois j'ai oublié de préciser que LazyIceAngel ADORE les reviews, donc si vous en avez une à propos de l'histoire en elle-même (conseils d'écriture ou autre) et que vous avez le courage de l'écrire en Anglais (ou en Allemand), n'hésitez pas à la lui écrire directement sur sa page. Sinon, et bien sachez qu'elle m'a demandé de lui traduire et envoyer les reviews qui concernent l'histoire, donc ne vous inquiétez. Même si vous postez ici la review ne servira pas à rien. Simplement ça va être plus difficile d'entretenir un dialogue avec l'auteur. Peut-être que je traduirai aussi ses réponses, je sais pas encore, ça va dépendre du nombre je suppose.**

 **Aurore Heart :** Merci :) Et le pairing est justement l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai décidé de traduire cette fic. Je n'ai jamais vu de Marco x Luffy en français, donc j'ai décidé de traduire l'une de mes préférée dans les quelques unes qui existent en Anglais.

 **Bonne lecture !**

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda et l'histoire à LazyIceAngel

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – L'intuition d'un travesti**

Izou réfléchissait. C'était une vue assez surprenante. D'abord, Luffy attendait quelqu'un avant de se servir à manger. Luffy, qui faisait peur à la plus part des cuisiniers du Moby Dick en mangeant même plus que Barbe Blanche. Luffy, qui n'attendait même pas ses frères quand la nourriture était impliquée. Si Izou ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Mais Luffy avait attendu que Marco entre dans le réfectoire avant de se servir à manger. Que le garçon s'assoit à côté du blond n'était pas une surprise, Marco et Thatch étaient les plus proches du garçon de part leurs amitiés avec Ace. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Izou, c'était la nourriture sur le plateau de Marco.

Le travesti savait pour sûr que le blond préférait normalement des fruits crus et il savait également que Thatch faisait toujours attention qu'une portion soit laissée à Marco pour calmer le Second. Mais il n'avait pas un fruit sur son plateau. Là, placé soigneusement dans le coin droit du plateau, il y avait un pudding au chocolat. Marco ne prend jamais de pudding au chocolat. Autant qu'en savait Izou, Marco n'aimait pas les pudding au chocolat, sauf s'il était fait avec du vrai chocolat noir. Ce pudding était au chocolat au lait. Donc pourquoi son frère avait-il un dessert qu'il n'aimait même pas ?

La réponse arriva quelques secondes plus tard quand Luffy eut inhalé toute sa nourriture. Pour être sûr qu'ils y avaient encore de la nourriture pour tout le monde, les cuisiniers avaient décidé d'une quantité limite de nourriture que la gamin pouvait avoir sur son plateau. Oui, Luffy volait la nourriture des autres mais s'ils mangeaient vite, ils avaient une chance de manger quelque chose. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs regardait prudemment le pudding. Il ne volait jamais la nourriture du plateau de Marco, parce qu'il n'aimait pas les ananas grognons et en volant la nourriture du blond il le serait à coup sûr.

Le Phénix sembla remarquer l'intérêt de Luffy pour son pudding.

« Finis le, yoi.», le blond mit le pudding en face du gamin.

Luffy regarda le pudding puis Marco avant que son célèbre énorme sourire apparaisse sur son visage. Le moment d'après, le dessert disparut dans le trou noir *****. Il dit quelque chose qui ne pouvait être compris à cause de sa bouche pleine. Mais Izou devina que cela devait être un « merci». Les yeux noirs du travesti retournèrent sur l'aîné de ses frères.

Il ne pouvait le lire aussi bien que Barbe Blanche, mais il espérait qu'il puisse tout de même voir quelques émotions qui le laisseraient avoir une idée sur les pensées de son frère. Marco avait son air endormi normal. Izou cligna des yeux. Avait-il vu juste ? Il n'en n'était pas certain. Mais il y avait eut, durant quelques secondes, un doux sourire adressé à Luffy. Ces yeux allèrent vers le garçon. Luffy serait plus simple à lire.

Le garçon ne pouvait pas mentir pour sauver sa vie et n'était pas très doué pour cacher ses émotions. Donc peut-être qu'il pourrait obtenir des informations du garçon. Mais demander paraissait être la mauvaise solution. Ce n'était pas dans le style d'Izou d'obtenir des informations en interrogeant simplement. Izou se flattait d'être capable de trouver beaucoup d'informations juste en observant, et en ne demandant aucun détails. Donc il repensa à la réaction de Luffy.

Luffy semblait très heureux de son dessert supplémentaire. Mais le garçon n'avait pas eut besoin de le demander. C'était comme si Marco avait pris le pudding au chocolat en bonus pour Luffy. Mais pour quelle raison le blond aurait-il fait ça ? Izou n'en savait rien pour l'instant. Il devrait attendre pour avoir plus d'informations.

« Alors Luffy, pour ta fête, pourquoi n'as-tu pas invité Hancock ? Je pensais que tu étais ami avec elle. Elle paraissait t'apprécier quand nous vous avons rencontré à Marine Ford », questionna un membre de l'équipage. Luffy s'arrêta et le regarda.

« Elle est mon amie... mais elle me demande toujours en mariage et Sanji ne serra plus capable de cuisiner si elle est là. » Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« C'est mieux pour tous les invités mâles si elle n'est pas là. Je ne veux pas transporter partout ceux qu'elle transformera en pierre, yoi. »

Les yeux d'Izou se tournèrent vers son frère. Le blond avait raison à propos de certains membres d'équipages qui seront transformer en pierre s'ils la rencontrent de nouveau. Mais quelque chose dans sa voix fit penser à Izou que Marco n'avait pas juste l'équipage en tête. Soigneusement, le travesti l'étudia. Là, dans son regard, bien caché, une lueur de jalousie. Izou dû lever ses mains pour couvrir sa bouche pour que les autres autours de lui ne le remarque pas. Un léger sourire joué sur les lèvres d'Izou.

Si la déduction du travesti est correct, et cela il en était sûr, Marco avait un faible pour un certain garçon porteur d'un chapeau de paille. Cela ferait sens. Marco ne prend pas de nourriture pour les autres si ce n'est pas leur anniversaire, mais il l'a fait pour Luffy. Et avec le faible de Marco pour Luffy, cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi le garçon devait rester avec le Phénix.

Le travesti regarda Luffy. Il espérait qu'il n'ait pas raté une réaction. Mais Izou n'était pas sûr que Luffy ait remarqué la légère trace de jalousie dans les yeux de Marco. Le garçon au chapeau de paille se tourna vers le plus vieux avant de sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Personnes ne travaillera pendant ma fête. Sauf Sanji, et peut-être Thatch pour qu'on ne soit pas à court de nourriture. Je ne voudrait pas que le travail gâche la joie. »

« Oi Luffy, ai un peu de compassion pour moi. Deux cuisiniers pour au moins deux trous noirs *****. »

« Trois. Sabo mange autant qu'Ace et moi. », rectifia Luffy et choquant Thatch.

« C'est qui Sabo exactement ? Je sais que j'ai déjà entendu son nom avant que tu le mentionnes tout à l'heure », interrogea Haruta.

« Ace-san vous a déjà parlé de lui. Sabo est l'autre frère juré de Luffy-kun et Ace-san. Nous l'avons rencontré à Dressrosa. Il travail avec Dragon chez les Révolutionnaires », expliqua Jimbei.

« Sabo est cool. Il a battu le gars masqué de l'équipage du batard et nous a aidé à écraser l'équipage de Mingo. Il n'a pas de fruit du démon, mais il est super fort. Il n'en veut pas pour être capable de nous repêcher Ace et moi », leur raconta Luffy avec un grand sourire.

« Donc vous êtes trois, yoi ? »

« Oui, mais on ne sait pas qui d'Ace ou de Sabo est le plus vieux. Ils se chamaillent souvent à cause de ça », rit Luffy. Le garçon avait comme un reflet triste dans son regard même s'il souriait.

« Ça va être une fête intéressante dit donc », dit Izou avec un sourire en coin.

Le travesti regarda son frère blond, amusé. Marco souleva un sourcil. Izou secoua sa tête, il confrontera son frère plus tard. Jusque là il aurait du temps pour y réfléchir.

Son frère, Marco le Phénix, Second de l'homme le plus fort du monde, un pirate aguerri avec un super rookie, un de la Pire Génération, le seul connu pour avoir infiltré et survécu aux trois institutions de la Marine, fils du chef de la Révolution Monkey D. Dragon, et petit-fils du héro de la Marine Monkey D. Garp, ainsi que frère juré de Ace au Poing Ardent et de Sabo, un autre membre de l'armée révolutionnaire. Il préssentait que de nombreux Marines songeraient au suicide si cette relation venait à être officiel. Ils penseraient sûrement que Barbe Blanche et Luffy étaient maintenant alliés.

Bon, ils croyaient déjà qu'ils étaient alliés depuis Marine Ford. Mais après le chaos à Dressrosa et les îles suivantes, cela devrait être claire qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment alliés. Le gamin a lancé un défit à Big Mum, qu'il a gagné avec l'aide de Capone « Gang » Bege, et un autre à Kaidou, qu'il a vaincu sans leur assistance. Ils n'étaient même pas au courant de tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils le lisent dans les journaux. Ace a presque eut un arrêt cardiaque pour le coup et Marco lui tapotait la tête en disant « on sait comment tu te sens ». A ce moment là tout le monde pensait que ce commentaire visé l'imprudence d'Ace.

Mais si Izou y revenait maintenant, son frère blond aurait pu utilisé « je » plutôt que « on ». Bon, seulement s'il avait déjà, à l'époque, des sentiments romantiques pour le garçon. Mais là n'est pas la question. La question importante était s'il y avait une chance pour Marco de se mettre en couple avec le gamin. Mais seulement si Luffy retournait ses sentiments à Marco, parce qu'Izou se maudirait s'il essayait de les mettre ensembles et causait une peine de cœur à son frère en essayant.

Après le repas Izou attendait. Il pensait aller discuter avec Marco, mais il vit que le blond avec Luffy cramponné à ses bras. Le gamin parlait vite à propos de Whole Cake Island qui est dorénavant sous le contrôle des Chapeaux de Paille. Ses yeux brillaient de joie et, Izou était sûr qu'il devinait correctement l'émotion, d'amour. De l'amour pour le blond auquel il s'accrochait. Izou sourit. Ils se mettront ensemble d'eux-même. Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient déjà ensembles ?

Puis il y eut un mouvement rapide de son frère. Le travesti était certain que Marco venait d'embrasser le garçon sur la tête. Luffy eut une légère rougeur sur ses joues pendant un court laps de temps. Mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Donc le boulot d'Izou aujourd'hui était de garder Thatch éloigné, ou mieux encore de l'empêcher de faire des blagues.

« Thatch ?! Aides-moi avec la chambre de Jimbei. »

* * *

 ***** trou noir : j'entend bien évidemment par là les estomacs sans fond de Luffy, Ace et Sabo. En Anglais c'est souvent le terme que l'on rencontre quand on parle de leurs estomac, "black hole". Mais une fois traduit en Français je trouvais ça bizarre, mais je ne voyais pas comment traduire sans me retrouver avec une super paraphrase. Donc voilà, je précise ici, au cas où.


	3. Chapitre 2- Le diamant est?

**Liberta-liberty : Merci beaucoup ! Je trouvais dommage que des textes un peu originaux comme celui-ci ne puissent pas être lu par tout ce qui le voudrait à cause de la barrière de la langue. En faite c'est en pensant à des personnes dans la même situations que toi que j'ai décidé de me lancer dans cette traduction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda et l'histoire à LazyIceAngel

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – La parole est d'argent, le silence est d'or et le diamant est...?**

Jozu secouait doucement se tête. Il s'était porté volontaire pour donner un coup de main à Marco qui normalement prenait en charge la division dont le commandant est absent. Mais avec Luffy sur le bateau et sous sa responsabilité le blond était trop occupé pour se charger de la seconde division. Donc il a récupéré le job de contrôler ces membres. Ils étaient censés nettoyer le reste des blagues de Thatch. Mais la majorité d'entre eux ne faisaient même pas leurs boulots.

« Donc vous ne voulez pas le faire parce que vous pensez que Thatch devrait nettoyer. Vous ne pensez que c'est aussi votre faute à un certain degré ? Vous avez couru dans tous les sens après qu'il a renversé la peinture sur vous. Donc vous nettoyez la peinture dans la zone que vous avez éclaboussé », dit Jozu en croisant les bras. Il ne comprenaient même quel était leur problème.

« Mais si Thatch n'avait pas renversé de la peinture sur nous, on... »

« Thatch a fait sa part de ménage, maintenant il aide Izou à préparer une chambre pour Jimbei. Donc commencez à nettoyer. Vous, les gars, faites perdre du temps à Jozu, yoi. »

Marco apparut à côté de Jozu. Il remercia son frère de la tête, et remarqua qu'un certain gamin était absent, mais il ne demanda rien. Il était un peu reconnaissant pour l'aide, parce que parlementer avec certains membres de la seconde division n'était franchement pas toujours drôle quand Ace n'était pas là. Mais les paroles de Marco ont eut l'effet voulu, les motiver pour le nettoyage.

« Je croyais que tu étais en charge du gamin. »

« J'ai tourné la tête trois secondes parce que Haruta avait quelque chose à me demander et il a disparu. »

« Donc maintenant tu es en train de chercher le gamin. »

« Oui, j'espère qu'il ne sautera pas dans l'eau juste parce qu'il aura vu un poisson. »

« Tu veux d'l'aide ? », mais Marco fit non de la tête.

« Je sais que tu es de corvée d'entraînement aujourd'hui. Donc je ne vais pas d'embêter plus, si tu ne l'as pas vu. »

« Nope, l'ai pas vu courir dans le coin. Mais quand je le verrai, je le prendrai avec moi. Peut-être que l'entraînement lui ferra perdre un peu d'énergie. » Marco sourit un peu.

« Sonnes comme un bon plan. » Et avec cela le blond retourna à la recherche de Luffy.

Jozu espérais que le gamin était sauf. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui le dirait à Ace si quelque chose arrivé à Luffy sur leur navire. Même avec son paramecia. Le commandant de la seconde division n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on devrait se mettre à dos.

Bon, plus tard Jozu appris qu'ils avaient été chanceux. Eh oui, le garçon à sauter à la mer, mais quelqu'un était assez proche pour le sortir de l'eau rapidement. Donc maintenant le garçon est assis sur le banc dans un kimono rouge et les regardés s'entraîner. Les vêtements de Luffy étaient devenus sales et quand Izou l'a vu, il a fait Luffy changer de vêtements. Le problème c'était le kimono lui-même. Il ressemblait à un kimono de fille et allé seulement jusqu'aux cuisses de Luffy. Il montrait aussi un peu de son court boxer noir. À quoi penser Izou en habillant le garçon comme ça ? Certains des hommes sur le navire pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient près d'un bordel... mais la plus part d'entre eux s'en ficher s'ils ressentaient un besoin sexuel. Habiller le garçon comme ça quand ils n'ont pas été à quai depuis longtemps c'était appelé le danger.

Jozu pouvait parfois voir certains des hommes s'entraînant jeter un regard au garçon avec des yeux affamés. Pas moyen qu'il laisse le garçon s'entraîner. Même s'il était en train de râler. C'était mieux que de voir Luffy se battre en kimono. Jozu espérait que Marco reviendrait bientôt. Le blond était parti il y quelques minutes chercher quelque chose. Il ne savait pas de quoi le commandant de la première division pouvait avoir besoin, mais plus vite il reviendra plus vite les regards fixés sur le gamin stopperont. Ouais, il pouvait les réprimander, mais cela ne les arrêterait pour autant.

Les yeux d'un des nouveaux membres allés toujours vers le garçon, et Jozu s'apprêtait à le gronder encore quand quelque chose de bleu et or fit embrasser l'homme le plancher. Marco se tenait au-dessus de lui.

« Commandant Marco. »

« Faisons de cela une leçon pour tout le monde. Si vous ne faites pas attention à ce qui vous entours, les attaques surprises peuvent arriver rapidement », expliqua Jozu pendant que le commandant de la première division se retournait pour s'asseoir avec Luffy.

Mais le gamin sourit de toutes ses dents et se jeta sur Marco. Le Phénix dû faire plusieurs pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber sur le sol quand Luffy le heurta. Mais il ne vit pas un bâton de combat parterre et trébucha dessus alors qu'il cherchait encore à retrouver son équilibre. Maintenant le blond était assis sur le plancher avec Luffy sur ses genoux. Les jambes du garçon de part et d'autre des hanches de Marco, il était donc assis à califourchon sur le plus vieux, un grand sourire sur son visage.

« On peut jouer maintenant, Ananas ? »

Jozu secoua sa tête au comportement de ses hommes. La plus part d'entre eux rougissaient, certains saignaient même du nez. Peut-être devrait-il parler de cela à Ace et laisser l'utilisateur du feu s'amuser un peu avec eux pour les empêcher d'agir de la sorte.

« Ne soyez pas de tels pervers, yoi. » Marco semblait agacer et légèrement en colère.

« Pourquoi ils font comme Sanji ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont restés trop longtemps au soleil et pensent que tu es de la nourriture. »

« Quoi je suis de la nourriture pour eux ? Je veux pas être mangé. Je les écraserai s'ils essayent. »

« Tu ne ferras rien. Pas avec ses vêtements, yoi. »

« Il ne me vont pas ? » Luffy pencha sa tête et regarda le blond, confus.

Jozu pouvait voir que Marco ne voulais pas répondre. Ou en tout cas pas devant l'équipage.

« L'entraînement est terminé. Allez directement aux douches ou vous n'aurez pas de temps pour le dîner. »

Le blond leva un sourcil à cet ordre, mais Jozu s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qui se passer. Il savait juste qu'un peu d'intimité ne serait pas de refus. Quand tout le monde fut sorti, Jozu voulu sortir aussi. Mais il fut arrêter par Luffy.

« Oi, Scintille *****. Les as-tu envoyés ailleurs pour que Marco puisse être seul avec moi ? Alors merci. Parce qu'il a trop à faire pour rester seul avec moi », sourit le garçon. Marco semblait vouloir se face-palmer.

« Luffy... »

« Ops, c'est supposé être un secret. S'il te plaît ne le dit à personne, Scintille, et s'il te plaît ne soit pas fâché, Marco. » Luffy regardait Marco avec une moue et de grands yeux de chiots. Le blond grogna et tourna ses yeux vers Jozu.

« Je ne dirai rien. »

« Tu vois, Marco, pas la peine de t'inquiéter. C'est pas comme si que tout le monde savait. Seulement Ossan et Izou de ton équipage. Donc maintenant c'est un de plus et j'aurai plus de câlin de ta part. » Marco sembla vaincu.

« Personne ne vous jugera, et cela fera arrêter les autres de le relooker. »

« J'y penserai Jozu. Juste ne le dit à personne pour le moment. Surtout pas à Ace. »

« T'inquiètes pas. Je te protégerai d'Ace. » Et avec ça il donna un bisou sur la joue de Marco. L'expression agacée du blond disparut de son visage et fut remplacée par un air doux.

« Bien, je m'en vais. Ne soyez pas trop long si vous voulez que cela soit caché plus longtemps. »

Et après ça, Jozu alla à l'intérieure pour prendre une douche. Les hommes étaient déjà déshabillés et parlés vite à propos de quelque chose que le commandant de la troisième division ne comprenait pas et ne tenta pas de comprendre. Enfin, c'était jusqu'au moment où le sujet s'orienta vers un certain gamin au chapeau de paille.

« Il a mangé le Gomu Gomu no mi, donc il est en caoutchouc. T'imagines comment ça doit te faire sentir de... »

Jozu n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la fin pour jeter l'homme dans un mur.

« Écoutez. Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont frustrés mais prenez-en soin vous même et ne pensez même pas à utiliser le petit frère d'Ace si vous voulez rester en vie. Notre commandant de la seconde division a le complexe du grand-frère si vous ne l'aviez pas encore remarqué. »

Et notre commandant de première division est effrayant quand des personnes dont il est profondément attaché sont impliquées, rajouta-t-il en pensée. Mais ça, c'est quelque chose qu'il laissera en-dehors de la conversation pour le moment. Jusqu'à ce que leur relation soit officielle pour tout le monde. Après, il va y avoir quelques moments drôles.

« Jozu, j'espère que l'homme a fait quelque chose pour être envoyé dans un mur. »

Cela fut la salutation qu'il reçu de son capitaine quand il vint le voir après sa douche pour lui faire son rapport.

« Et bien, si Ace était là, il y aurait bien plus de dégâts fait au navire. »

« Donc c'était quelque chose en rapport avec le gamin ? C'est les vêtements, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai dit à Izou qu'il attirerait beaucoup d'attention non désirable sur le garçon. » rigola Barbe Blanche.

« Y-a-t-il une raison pour laquelle ils ne se sont pas servis dans la chambre d'Ace pour les vêtements ? »

Barbe Blanche sourit d'un air satisfait et prit une gorgée de son saké.

« N'as-tu pas déjà remarqué la raison ? » Les yeux de son père se dirigèrent ensuite vers son côté gauche.

Jozu suivit le ragard et vit le couple un-officiel. Luffy semblait avoir persuadé Marco de le laisser monter sur son dos. Le garçon acclamait et riait en s'accrochant au blond. Ses jambes étaient maintenant couvertes par une paires de leggings, mais il portait encore le kimono. Bon, cette méthode est meilleurs que si l'un des deux vêtements manqués. Le visage de Marco était illisible pour la majorité de l'équipage, mais il pouvait voir d'après le légers tiraillement sur ses lèvres que le blond retenait un sourire.

« Tu ne crois pas que ton frère est enroulé autours d'un petit doigt, Jozu ? »

« Peut-être un peu. »

« Cela me fait penser à un vieux dicton. La parole est d'argent, le silence est d'or, où cela te place t-il comme diamant ?

« Protection est le diamant. » Barbe Blanche rit.

« Bonne réponse. Donc j'ai un commandant pour chaque partie du dicton est un en extra. » Jozu tourna sa tête.

« L'argent est Thatch, ses épées. L'or est Marco. Regardes attentivement sa forme de Phénix. Et l'extra est la partie du diamant. »

Jozu acquiesça et s'autorisa un sourire. Ouais, ça suit le vieux dicton. Thatch aime parler, Marco est génial pour garder des secrets, sauf quand Luffy est impliqué, et lui-même protège sa famille et les gens auxquels ils tiennent si besoin.

* * *

 ***** Scintille : en Anglais, Luffy dit "Sparkle" (parce que Jozu peut se transformer en diamant). Si vous trouvez un terme qui convienne mieux dites le moi.


	4. Chapitre 3- Le cuisinier espion

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous, un peu en avance. J'en trois d'avance alors je peux me permettre de vous faire ce petit cadeau. ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda et l'histoire à LazyIceAngel

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Cuisinier espion**

Thatch boudait. Après le déjeuner, il voulait prendre Luffy avec lui et le faire participer à quelques blagues. La menace de Marco, qu'il devrait tout cuisiner pour l'anniversaire de Luffy, ne l'avait pas vraiment affectée. Il avait déjà rencontré le chef des Chapeaux de Paille une fois, et il savait que l'homme ne laissera rien l'arrêter pour cuisinier pour son équipage et surtout pour son capitaine. Donc Thatch se savait sauf de faire quelques farces.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Izou l'avait stoppé en lui faisant nettoyer la peinture de sa blague puis avait ordonné au cuisinier de l'aider pour préparer la chambre de Jimbei. L'Homme Poisson, lui, était avec Namur. Le commandant de la huitième division était volontaire pour aider Jimbei à appeler les autres Chapeaux de Paille, tandis que le capitaine des Chapeaux de Paille était avec Marco. Thatch plaignait un peu le garçon. Ne le comprenez pas mal, il aime et respect son frère. Mais parfois il pouvait être tellement chiant que Thatch voulait s'endormir. Luffy était voué à s'ennuyer avec Marco. Ce qui c'est certainement passé si on prend en compte que le garçon à sauter dans l'océan sans aucune raison. Cela a donné à Thatch quelques instant avec son frère blond parce qu'Izou voulait habiller Luffy. Il prit un air songeur. La tête que Marco a fait quand il a vu le garçon dans le court kimono rouge était plutôt intrigante. Thatch a un moment pensé qu'il allait commencer à chasser Izou. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Bon, peut-être parce que Luffy partait déjà ailleurs en criant quelque chose à propos d'entraînement. Cela aurait pu être une bonne blague, mais malheureusement il n'avait pas le temps. Même si ce n'était encore que l'après-midi, il devrait bientôt préparer le dîner. C'était pas les vacances avec Luffy à bord.

Maintenant après le dîner, il était dans le salon avec Izou. Enfin capable de faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais Marco avait pris Luffy avec lui voir Oiaji. Sans aucune raison pour autant qu'il en sache. Et Izou était en train de lire de la paperasse de sa division à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'une soirée était supposée se passer.

« Arrête de bonder. Ça ne marche pas avec moi », dit Izou, arrêtant son train de pensée.

« Mais Izou, tu dois vraiment lire ça maintenant ? Il y a des choses plus intéressantes à faire. Comme penser à de nouvelles blagues et les mettre en oeuvre », se plaignit Thatch.

Le travesti ne répondit pas. Mais son regard fit tressaillir le rouquin. Il connaissait trop bien ce regard. Un mot, un mot de plus et Izou l'ignorerait pour toute une semaine. C'était quelque chose que Thatch ne pouvait supporter.

Le cuisinier aimait recevoir de l'affection et de l'attention de sa famille. Mais deux personnes sont spécial pour lui. D'une part il y a Barbe Blanche. Sa figure paternelle fut la première personne qui lui dit d'être lui-même. De se comporter en gamin s'il était comme ça. De faire des blagues aux autres tant que rien d'important n'est cassé et que personne n'était blessé. D'autre part, il y a Izou. La relation entre lui et le travesti était plus profonde. Il n'a jamais appelé Izou son frère et les autres le savent. Le travesti ne le montre pas beaucoup avec des mots, mais plutôt par des gestes comme en le prenant dans ses bras par exemple.

« S'il te plaît Izou. Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je te promets que je te cuisinerai ce que tu voudras. Mais s'il te plaît, arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, chéri », Thatch suppliait et se mit même à genoux.

Izou secoua un peu la tête avec un petit rire.

« Si tu restes à genoux quelqu'un va penser que tu me demandes en marriage. »

« Tu sais que je le ferai un jour. Et je connaîtrai déjà ta réponse. »

« Ne sois pas trop suffisant avec moi, cuisinier », le prévint Izou, il attira le cuisinier pour lui donner un baiser rapide.

Thatch sourit, satisfait et glissa ses bras autours de l'autre. C'était mieux que d'être assis là à regarder Izou lire. Le livre fut laissé tombé sur le canapé, où Izou était assis il y a quelques minutes. C'est comme cela qu'une soirée devrait être. Pas de travail pour leurs divisions. Bon, d'après Izou si, mais il espérait que le travesti était assez distrait pour l'oublier.

« Tu aimes vraiment empêcher les gens de faire leur travail n'est-ce pas ? »

Et son espoir s'envola.

« Seulement mes préférés. Mais tu n'as plus de travail pas vrai ? »

« T'arrêteras-tu si je dis oui ? »

« Non, je n'arrêterai pas, sauf si tu veux que j'aille faire quelques blagues. Dans ce cas je pense pouvoir te laisser un instant. »

« La menace de Marco n'a pas vraiment eut d'effet sur toi on dirait. »

« Nope. Je veux dire, j'aime vraiment cuisinier, même si il y aura trois trous noirs, ce qui est un peu choquant sur le coup. Mais je pense que le cuisinier des Chapeaux de Paille cuisinera la majorité du repas, parce que c'est le genre de personne qu'il est. Il ne laissera rien l'empêcher de cuisiner pour son équipage. Donc je suis sauf. J'aiderai un peu, mais je pourrai encore te piquer quelques baisers et une danse. » Thatch souriait et pressait de tendres bisous sur la joue d'Izou. Mais avant qu'il puisse embrasser le travesti sur les lèvres quelqu'un parla.

« Je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous soyez comme ça, mais vous savez comment certains membres de l'équipage peuvent être. Donc pourriez vous allez vous chercher un chambre tous les deux s'il vous plaît, yoi. » Ils furent tous les deux pris au dépourvu et regardèrent vers la porte.

Marco se tenait là, à l'entrée. Luffy était derrière lui, toujours habillé du kimono et des leggings. Le garçon au Chapeaux de Paille s'esclaffa : « Vos têtes ! Shishishi ! »

Thatch se remit rapidement du choc.

« Jaloux, Marco ? Tu as juste à dire quelque chose. Je peux te trouver le parfais partenaire ananas. Alors pas besoin d'être jaloux, mon cher frère » ricana le cuisinier.

Le visage légèrement agacé de Marco valait bien le petit coup derrière la tête donné par Izou.

« Ce serait pas du cannibalisme si Ananas avait un partenaire ananas ? » demanda Luffy en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Thatch dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire.

« Il ne voulait pas dire que je devrais le manger, yoi. »

Marco regarda Thatch, en colère. Le rouquin ne se sentait pas responsable de la logique de Luffy. Mais c'était mieux que de blaguer quelqu'un. Bon, cela pouvais être considéré comme une blague. Le cuisinier regarda Luffy parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas encore fini.

Le garçon semblait réfléchir aux mots de Marco.

« Donc je peux le manger quand il l'apportera ? »

Quelque chose de dangereux miroita à travers les yeux du garçon. Mais seulement un court instant et Thatch pensa que ce n'était pas réel. Donc il s'écroula de rire et s'appuya sur Izou. Le travesti secoua seulement la tête mais ne s'éloigna pas de lui.

« Thatch ? » La voix de Marco s'éleva dans l'aire, un peu dangereuse.

« Oui, mon très cher grand frère ? »

« Tu prends mon tour de garde ce soir et pas d'excuses. Je dois m'occuper du trou noir qui a faim juste en pensant à de la nourriture, yoi. » Luffy fit la moue.

« Je ne pense pas toujours à la nourriture. Je pense aussi à... à mes amis. »

Thatch aurait aussi fait la moue s'il n'avait pas vu un léger blush apparaître sur les joues de Marco. Il était choqué. Son grand frère ne rougissait pas. C'était dur d'embarrasser Marco et encore plus de le faire rougir. Donc qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Le blond ne regardait pas en direction de Luffy. Donc ce peut-il que cette rougeur ait quelque chose à voir avec le garçon ? Pas moyen. Luffy ne pouvais pas être capable de faire rougir Marco. Il a vu son frère se tenir debout devant Boa Hancock une fois où elle agissait de manière mignon, et il n'avait même pas battu un cil cette fois là. Donc bon sang, comment Luffy d'entre tous peut-il être capable de faire rougir le commandant de la première division de Barbe Blanche, Marco le Phénix ? Bien, la seule solution pour savoir c'est de demander. Il ouvrit la bouche pour interroger son frère blond.

Mais Izou parla avant qu'il ne puisse s'adresser à Marco.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je veillerai à ce qu'il le fasse. Tu peux donc aller te reposer et dormir. » Marco roula un peu ses yeux, mais offrit un petit sourire à Izou comme remerciement pour contrôler Thatch. Le travesti sourit puis se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux noir.

« Luffy, notre commandant de première division se surmène la plus part du temps. Alors fais en sorte qu'il ne travail pas. Je ne veux pas le voir avant que le petit-déjeuner soit fini demain matin. » Luffy pencha sa tête avant d'acquiescer et d'attraper le bras du blond.

« Laisse-moi faire. Ananas ne travaillera ni aujourd'hui ni demain », déclara le garçon avec un grand sourire. Marco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je peux prendre soin de moi tout seul. Mais peux-tu s'il te plaît apporter des vêtements pour Luffy ? Je pense qu'un autre jour dans cette tenue ne fera aucun bien à l'équipage. Jozu a déjà envoyé un homme dans un mur pour l'idée d'avoir du sexe avec Luffy, yoi. »

De la colère brilla à travers son regard. Colère que Thatch pouvait comprendre. Le garçon était naïf et innocent. Il ne devait même pas savoir ce qu'est le sexe. Il eut la réponse à se question avec la prochaine phrase de Luffy.

« C'est quoi le sexe ? C'est comestible ? »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je vais laisser à Ace le soin de te l'expliquer », Thatch sourit.

Cela effrayera certains de ces idiots si l'utilisateur du feu vient à savoir pourquoi son bébé frère lui pose cette quetion.

« Thatch, laisse couler. Je regarderai pour des vêtements. Mais pour ce soir ces vêtements-là et les tient devront suffire », dit Izou en commençant à pousser Thatch vers la sortie. « Bonne nuit à tous les deux. »

Le rouquin secoua sa tête. Il n'essaya pas de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amant.

« N'oublie pas de prendre une veste. Il peut faire froid ce soir. J'ai entendu certains hommes dire que l'on es près d'une île hivernal, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Donc fais attention. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis résistant au froid. Après ma surveillance j'aurai quelques questions pour toi à propos de notre mère poule. »

Izou paru confus avant de sourire et de secouer la tête.

« Je ne dirai rien », le travesti embrassa la joue de Thatch puis s'en alla.

« Stupide Izou, veut rien m'dire. »

Le rouquin s'appuya contre le mur en bois. Il s'assit dehors, dans un coin caché du bateau. Pendant que la majorité des gens ne le verront pas ici, lui pouvait tout observer. Même si la lampe qu'il avait avec lui était faible. Thatch n'aimait pas que les gens le remarquent rapidement quand il était de garde. Il aimait espionner les gens avant qu'ils ne le remarquent ou pouvoir leur faire peur pour blaguer. Les deux étaient drôle quand il était de garde la nuit.

Thatch soupira. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi Izou ne lui racontait pas ce qui se tramait. Normalement il lui disait tout. Cela le tracassait. Les seules choses qu'Izou ne lui disait normalement pas, c'était les secrets qu'il apprenait sur les autres et qui devaient le rester pour le moment. Son frère était impliqué. Il avait le droit de savoir ce qui se passait avec son frère mère poule. Mais il devait attendre que son tour de garde soit fini. Izou ne lui laisserait pas une place chaude dans son lit pour une courte visite comme il le fait souvent s'il allait le voir maintenant. Son tour se finissait dans trente minutes.

Pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas deux personnes sortir du navire. Il en émergea quand il entendit la voix de Marco.

« Tu n'es pas fatigué ? Après avoir couru dans tous les sens sur le bateau tout l'après-midi, je pensais que tu tomberais de sommeil, yoi. »

Thatch était surpris. Izou n'avait-il pas envoyé le blond au lit et même donné des instructions à Luffy pour en être sûr ? Il lui avait pourtant semblé que le garçon avait accepté les instructions et prévu de les suivre. Mais avec Marco ici, la seconde personne était sûrement Luffy. Ça collait même avec la question que le blond venait de poser.

« Nope, pas encore. Je veux regarder les étoiles avec Marco. On ne peux pas dormir dehors ? »

Ça c'était une autre surprise pour Thatch. Il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir d'avoir jamais entendu le nom de son frère venant de Luffy. Le garçon l'appelait toujours Ananas ou Joli Oiseau, en fonction de la forme sous laquelle il le voyait. Mais jamais par son prénom.

« Pas si tu veux dormir comme tu l'avais d'abord prévu », rit doucement Marco

Thatch mit ses doigts dans ses oreilles pour les nettoyer. Ça ne sonnait pas comme son grand-frère.

Thatch se dissimula plus dans son coin d'ombre. Il essayait de mieux voir le contour des deux silhouettes pour pouvoir deviner ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. La plus petite pencha sa tête.

« Je veux dormir près de Marco et faire des câlins », annonça le garçon et sauta vers le plus grand pour l'étreindre. Ses bras étaient autours des épaules de Marco. Le blond fit quelques pas en arrière avant que ses bras n'aillent entourer la taille de Luffy pour le rapprocher de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux. Je t'ai déjà promis que tu dormiras dans mon lit et non dans le lit supplémentaire. »

Thatch regarda de plus près. Il n'a jamais entendu Marco autoriser qui que ce soit à dormir dans son lit, ou son nid comme Thatch aime appeler le lit de Marco. Aurait-il confondu son frère avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, ça ne se peux pas. Il le remarquerait avec le Haki.

Luffy sembla heureux de la réponse de Marco parce que l'ombre de sa tête se mélangea avec l'ombre du blond.

« Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi de l'avoir dit à Scintille, hein ? »

Qu'est-ce que Luffy a dit à Jozu ? Le garçon n'a pas beaucoup de contact avec le commandant de la troisième division. Mais Luffy lui a dit quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'a pas dit à Thatch. Ses lèvres formèrent une moue. Il pensait que Luffy lui faisait confiance pour tout. Mais la façon dont ces deux là s'étreignait le perturber aussi. Cela ne ressemblait pas à une étreinte normale, mais plus comme celle d'un couple. Mais Thatch savait que Marco n'était pas intéressé pas les relations romantiques. Donc il devait y avoir une autre raison, surtout si Luffy était autorisé à dormir dans le même lit que Marco. Donc un seul moyen de trouver la réponse, faire l'une de ses activités favorites pendant sa garde, espionner.

« Je ne suis pas en colère. Je ne l'étais pas avant non plus. Je ne suis juste pas satisfait de constater la facilité qu'ont les gens de comprendre ce qui se passe sans même qu'on leur dise, yoi. »

« Seulement Ossan, Izou et Scintille savent et ils ne raconteront rien tant que tu ne sauras pas prêt. Ils se soucient de toi. Ils sont ta famille. »

« Je sais... mais ça ne te dérange pas qu'ils aient deviné avant que tu ne sois près à en parler à ton équipage et à Ace ? »

Luffy releva la tête et d'après le point de vue de Thatch, il semblait regarder Marco. Mais il n'était pas sûr.

« Je ne sais pas si je serai prêt un jour, mais je sais ce que je veux. Je veux devenir le roi des pirates et rester avec Marco pour toujours. »

Thatch mit ses mains sur sa bouche. C'était mignon. Luffy voulait rester avec la mère poule des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Marco s'était trouvé un petit poussin. Mais... pourquoi n'ont-ils rien dit de tout cela ? Izou n'en ferait pas un secret non plus. Thatch était confu. Sa seconde idée, celle qu'ils aient une relation d'ordre parentale semble fausse.

Puis il dû se forcer à rester immobile et à ne faire aucun bruit. Marco venait de déposer un petit baiser sur le front de Luffy.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi. Surtout pour te protéger. »

Le garçon se plaignit. Thatch ne pouvais pas entendre les mots exactes, mais c'était quelque chose à propos d'un mauvais endroit et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de protection. Marco rit tendrement alors que Luffy glissait ses bras autours de son coup. Le garçon se mit sur la pointe des pieds et le blond se pencha vers lui. Puis leurs ombres se mélangèrent complètement en une seule tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontrées.

Donc une relation romantique c'est. Thatch alla se fondre encore plus dans sa cachette. C'était donc ça qu'ils cachaient. La chose qu'Izou ne voulait pas lui dire parce que ce n'était dans son droit de le faire. Il ne savait pas comment il se sentait vis-à-vis de la situation.

D'un côté, il était heureux pour eux. Marco avait besoin de quelqu'un qui s'en fichait de ce qui viendrait plus tard et qui voulais juste vivre, et Luffy avait besoin de quelqu'un de réfléchi comme le blond. Mais d'un autre côté, ça faisait un peu mal qu'ils semblent ne pas avoir assez confiance en eux pour parler d'eux-même de leur relation.

Peut-être qu'une discussion avec Izou lui permettrait d'y voir plus claire. Et demain il utilisera ces nouvelles informations pour taquiner un peu Marco, avant de faire cracher à Luffy tous les détails croustillants de leur relation.


	5. Chapitre 4- Comment ça a commencé

**Octo : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir corriger, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à vérifier comment on écrit Rayleigh. Normalement le problème est réglé, tu ne devrais plus trouver de "Raylight".**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda et l'histoire à LazyIceAngel

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Comment ça a commencé**

Marco était agacé. Plus que d'habitude. S'il n'avait pas Luffy sur ses genoux, il aurait probablement poursuivi Thatch partout dans le navire. Mais à causes de ce charmant obstacle, le blond était encore au lit avec son amoureux.

Le cuisinier assis sur une chaise dans la chambre de Marco lui souriait narquoisement. Il semblait heureux d'avoir effrayer le blond avec un petit-déjeuné au lit et d'avoir eu l'audace d'ajouter :

« J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais, comme vous auriez pu être occupés tous les deux, même si personne n'a rien entendu entendu. »

Izou, qui était assis sur une autre chaise à côté de Thatch, envoya un regard d'excuse à Marco. Il ne blâmait pas le travesti. Il savait à quel point il est parfois difficile de stopper Thatch une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête.

« Pourquoi Thatch, yoi ? »

« Ne devrais-je pas être celui qui pose les questions, cher frère ? Tu ne m'as même pas dit que quelqu'un t'intéressait. J'ai toujours cru que tu n'étais pas capable d'avoir une relation romantique. Je veux dire, tu peux faire face à Boa Hancock sans même battre un cil. Comme si c'était rien, que tu t'en fichais, et pourtant même Jozu à rougit quand on l'a revue. »

Les lèvres de Thatch se plissèrent en une moue boudeuse. Marco grogna.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Thatch devait-il les voir la nuit dernière ? Il croyait que le cuisinier était en haut dans le nid de pie et qu'il ne les verrait pas. Marco ne voulait pas que son frère l'apprenne comme ça. Il savait que cela poserait problème de cette manière, parce que Thatch ne savait pas se taire. Ça n'étonnerait pas Marco si tout l'équipage était au courant maintenant.

« N'embête pas Marco. Il réfléchit déjà trop », dit Luffy d'une voix endormie en se pelotonnant plus contre Marco.

Le visage du garçon était enfoui dans la poitrine de Marco tandis que ses mains étaient sur ses épaules. Un sourire affectueux orna les lèvres du Phénix avant qu'ils ne les pressent brièvement contre la tête de son amoureux. Et durant un court instant, il oublia que les deux autres étaient dans la chambre. Mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit Thatch roucoulait.

« Regarde Izou. Ils sont trop mignon. Je veux pas qu'ils se cachent. » Izou donna un coup de coude à Thatch.

« Je demande pardon encore une fois pour lui. Il avait déjà remarqué que quelque chose clochait avant qu'il ne vous voit tous les deux vous embrassez. Il a même pensé à une relation parentale. »

« Oi, Izou. T'étais pas censé leur raconter. » Thatch bouda une nouvelle fois.

Marco secoua doucement la tête et il sentit Luffy glousser contre sa poitrine. Bon, au moins il y en a un qui arrive quand même à s'amuser de la situation et à en être heureux. Il n'aimait pas voir Luffy triste. Il détestait ça.

« Mais je ne peux pas dire que moi aussi je ne suis pas curieux. Comment ça a commencé ? Votre relation je veux dire », demanda Izou et Marco pu voir Thatch cesser de bouder et tourner son entière attention vers le blond.

« Et moi je veux savoir pourquoi vous la cachait tous les deux. »

« Parce que Marco n'aura plus une minute de sommeil si Ace l'apprend. On ne sait pas encore comment le dire à Ace, et moi je ne suis pas sûr à propos de mon équipage non plus... Donc nous avons décidé de garder ça secret. Même si c'est pas facile. C'est dur de ne pas faire de câlin à Marco quand je veux parce qu'il y a des gens. »

« Et je ne me sentais pas prêt pour vous le dire les gars. Ouais, vous êtes ma famille et je sais que vous assurez mes arrière. Mais comment dire à sa famille que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un qui est une sorte de rival amical ? Je savais pas. Je suis toujours pas sûr comment l'annoncer aux autres, yoi. »

« Dis leur tout simplement. Quiconque ne sera pas d'accord ira nager pendant un moment ! » Thatch semblait sérieux.

« Comme tu l'as dit Marco, nous sommes une famille et quiconque pense que tu ne mérites pas ça, est un idiot et ne devrait pas être appelé famille. Je sais que je n'aurais probablement pas dû entrer par effraction dans ta chambre ce matin. Mais sais-tu ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai trouvé que mon frère me dissimulait des choses ? J'ai eu l'impression que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi. Donc il fallait que je te rende la monnaie de ta pièce. » Le discours de Thatch se termina avec une grrimace.

Marco était assez surpris que le cuisinier boude autant.

« Désolé, yoi... »

Le blond se sentait en effet un peu mal de ne pas l'avoir dit à ses frères. Mais il avait ses raisons. Thatch sourit.

« C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Maintenant, je veux des détails bien croustillants vous concernant les tourtereaux. »

Marco regarda Thatch, un peu en colère, et attira Luffy plus près contre lui. Comme s'il devait protégé son amoureux des questions.

Mais le garçon avait une autre idée. Il se retourna dans les bras de Marco et appuya son dos contre la poitrine du blond. Marco n'en n'était pas vraiment heureux, mais il se calma quand il senti les mains de Luffy sur son bras.

« Je suppose que l'on peut répondre à la question d'Izou et comme ça te donner quelques détails ? », offrit le garçon.

Thatch réfléchit un moment avant d'acquiescer avec un grand sourire.

« On s'est en quelque sorte mis ensemble quand Marco a aidé Rayleigh avec mon entraînement au Haki. »

Luffy tourna ensuite sa tête vers Marco. Le blond soupira. Il avait remarqué les questions inexprimées. Il devrait continuer l'histoire.

« Rien de cette histoire ne quitte cette pièce tant que ce n'est pas officiel, okay, yoi ? »

« Je le jure sur mon honneur ! », s'exclama Thatch, et il posa même sa main sur son cœur. Izou émit un petit rire mais promit aussi.

« Je suppose que je vais commencer par le début, juste après la Guerre au Sommet, yoi. »

 **Flashback après la Guerre au Sommet, il y a deux ans**

Marco battait ses ailes alors qu'il filait à travers l'air. C'était seulement quelques jours après qu'ils se soient échappé de Marine Ford avec Ace et Barbe Blanche encore en vie. Tout deux étaient encore blessés et devaient rester sous la surveillance des infirmières. Ce qui n'était pas facile comme Ace était inquiet pour son petit frère qui avait été mortellement blessé par Akainu puis avait disparu avec Jimbei et Trafalgar Law. Depuis, aucune trace du garçon.

Donc le Phénix s'est porté volontaire pour rechercher Luffy et ainsi permettre à Ace de se reposer, mais les autres devaient rester sur leurs gardes sinon ils seraient attaqués par un autre Yonko. Ils étaient déjà chanceux que Shanks ait empêché Kaido d'interférer et aider un peu avec leur fuite et le traitement médical des blessés. Peut-être que le roux n'était pas si mauvais.

Mais penser à sa famille n'était pas sa principale priorité du moment. Cela fait trois jour qu'il a commencé sa recherche et hier il a trouvé un petit indice grâce au journal.

En effet la Une et l'image l'avaient interpellées. Luffy était retourné à Marineford et avait sonné l'Ox Bell. Seize fois. Un signe de la nouvelle ère. Après ça, le garçon a encore disparu. Mais Marco savait que cet article ne suffirait pas à garder Ace en place. Le garçon était recouvert de bandages de la tête aux pieds. C'était claire à voir sur l'image.

Mais cela signifiait que le garçon était encore dans le Paradis. Il devait être quelque part proche de Marinford. Sinon, il n'aurait pas était capable de réapparaître là bas si rapidement.

Donc Marco décida de vérifier les plus proches îles. Il était aussi attentif à repérer la signature du Haki de Rayleigh. Comme le journal l'a dit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était avec le garçon pendant sa seconde visite à Marinford. Donc ce n'était pas un pari risqué de croire qu'il était avec Luffy.

Il volait au-dessus d'une île, Rusukaina qu'elle doit s'appeler, dans la Calm Belt, près d'Amazone Lily. Il espérait ne pas avoir à se poser là. Marco ne voulait pas se faire tirer dessus par les pirates Kujas. Le blond ne pensait pas qu'elles seraient assez amicales pour répondre à ses questions. Même si l'Impératrice pirate Boa Hancock semblait avoir un point faible pour Luffy et avait parfois protégé le chapeau de paille pendant le guerre.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment que quelque chose volait vers lui. Il l'esquiva seulement pour ensuite constater que c'était un bras. Un très long bras. Trop long pour un membre de la tribut des Longs Bras. Mais assez long pour un certain Fruit du Démon type paramecia, qui était justement le petit frère d'un Logia. La personne que Marco cherchait.

Le Phénix battit des ailes avant de descendre. Il était prudent, de manière à ne pas être pris pour une menace. Le commandant ne négligea pas le présence de Silvers Rayleigh, le fameux Seigneur des Ténèbres et ancien Second du Roi des pirates Gol D. Roger. Il atterrit sur un arbre et observa.

Là, sur le sol se trouvaient Luffy et Rayleigh. Le garçon semblait fatiguer et ne remarqua même pas Marco. Mais Rayleigh si. L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant tourna sa tête vers lui, sourit un peu.

« Donc Barbe Blanche est curieux à propos du garçon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Luffy tourna sa tête à 180°. Ses yeux marron se dirigèrent vers l'arbre, puis plus haut, vers le Phénix.

Marco pouvait voir la confusion dans les yeux du garçon avant qu'il crie :

« Joli oiseaux ! »

Et l'instant d'après, Luffy était à côté de lui, sur l'arbre.

« Comment va Ace ? Est-ce que tout va bien avec Ossan ? Comment vont les autres ? »

Le garçon parlait à une telle vitesse que le blond dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se reprendre et de prendre son apparence humaine.

« Moins vite gamin. Ace et Oyaji se reposent. Les infirmières gardent un œil sur eux. Les autres sont aussi en train de guérir, yoi .»

Marco observa le garçon. Il pouvait encore voir les bandages sur son corps témoignant des blessures que le garçon a reçu durant le guerre et à Impel Down.

« Mais Ace était inquiet pour toi, yoi. Et Oyaji aussi. Donc j'ai décidé de vérifier comment tu allais. »

Luffy sourit.

« Alors Ace va bien. As-tu entendu Rayleigh ? Ace va bien et Ossan aussi. »

Le garçon sauta en bas de l'arbre et courut jusqu'à Rayleigh.

« Maintenant je dois devenir plus fort pour eux aussi. Comme ça ils ne seront pas encore blessés. »

Marco était un peu déconcerté mais ne le montra pas. Le garçon était définitivement intéressant. Le blond sauta lui aussi au sol.

« Marco, voudrais-tu nous donner un coup de main ? Je pense que cela aidera Luffy avec son entraînement au Haki. »

Le Phénix souleva un sourcil. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle Rayleigh était ici avec Luffy.

Il soupira. Il savait pourquoi Rayleigh voulait qu'il les aide. Dans sa forme de Phénix, il était comme une sorte de Logia. La force brute ne fonctionne pas sur lui.

« Je dois d'abord appeler Oyaji avant de pouvoir dire oui ou non. Je ne pense pas que cela soit sage si je ne donne pas rapidement des nouvelles. »

Le blond chercha son mini den-den muchi. En quelques secondes, le petit escargot était dans ses mains.

« Pourrais-je parlé à Ace aussi ? »

Luffy était à côté de lui et n'arrêtait pas de sautiller. Il le regardait avec de grands yeux de chiots. Marco grogna. Le garçon n'avait pas besoin d'entraînement au Haki. Il possédait déjà une arme dangereuse, ses yeux des chiots.

« S'il est réveillé et que les infirmières ne voient aucun problèmes à faire passer le den-den muchi. La perspective de parler à son frère sembla remonter l'humeur de Luffy. Le blond tourna sa tête vers Rayleigh et le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesça. Il entra le numéro du principal den-den muchi du bateau et attendit.

Le den-den muchi changea de visage en celui de Thatch.

« Marco ! C'est bon d't'entendre ! Ace commence à devenir dingue et les infirmières cherchent du kairoseki pour l'attacher au lit. » Marco secoua sa tête.

« Comment va Oyaji, yoi ? »

« Attend un moment, je vais lui apporter cet escargot. Il s'en fichera si on le réveille pour parler avec toi. » Le visage du den-den muchi redevient neutre avant que ses yeux ne deviennent jaunes.

« De bonnes nouvelles de ton côté Marco ? »

« Salut Ossan ! Rétabli-toi vite parce que je veux me battre contre toi quand mon entraînement sera fini. »

« Je suppose que cela répond à ta question Oyaji, yoi. »

Le den-den muchi commença à rire et le rire de Barbe Blanche résonna dans toute l'île.

« Sale gamin. Tu nous as fait s'inquiéter. Ton frère ne va pas tenir en place pendant encore longtemps. »

« C'est pas le voix de Luffy ? » Une autre voix se fit entendre à travers le den-den muchi et ses yeux devinrent gris pour quelques secondes.

« Ace ! » Luffy cria le nom de son frère plein de joie.

« Commandant Ace, restez au lit avant qu'on ne vous y attache ! » dit une voix de femme d'un ton strict.

Ace émit quelques marmonnement, et Barbe Blanche ria encore plus. Apparemment c'était quelque choses de courant dans infirmerie des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Luffy riait à côté de Marco et serait tombé presque par terre si le blond n'avait pas mit un bras autour de lui pour le maintenir debout.

« Les nakamas d'Ace sont marrants » annonça Luffy.

Les yeux du den-den muchi se transformèrent une nouvelle foi en gris et ils retenaient quelques larmes.

« Luffy t'es qu'un idiot. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu fasses un truc pareil ?! J'étais inquiet pour toi ! T'as pas intérêt à refaire quelque chose du genre. »

« Je te l'ai dit. Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Je suis ton petit frère. Je ne veux plus perdre personne. »

Marco regarda à son côté. Le visage du garçon était passé de la joie à la tristesse. Ça le perturbait de voir Luffy comme ça. Son côté « mère poule », comme l'appelé Thatch, lui disait de prendre le garçon dans ses bras. Doucement il tint le garçon plus près de lui. Un air confus passa sur le visage de Luffy avant d'être rapidement remplacé par un petit sourire.

« Je suis désolé Luffy. Mais la prochaine fois que je te vois, je te botte les fesses pour avoir fait un truc pareil ! » La voix d'Ace sonnée plus douce maintenant.

Il faisait vraiment attention à son petit frère. Marco pouvait comprendre ça. Il était inquiet la plus part du temps pour ses frères. Donc cet appel n'améliorait pas seulement l'humeur d'Ace et Luffy. Il calmait aussi les nerfs de Marco, l'assurait que tout aller bien sur le navire.

« Je vais devenir plus fort, et encore plus fort Ace. Un jour je serai capable de te battre en duel. Je te le promet. Je deviendrai le Roi des pirates et serai assez fort pour protéger tout ceux qui me sont chers ! »

L'expression de Luffy était pleine de détermination. Cela rappelait à Marco que Luffy était capable d'utiliser le Haoshoku no Haki.

« Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre discussion, mais Oyaji, Silvers Rayleigh est également ici. Il est d'accord pour entraîner Luffy au Haki et il me demande si je peux aider, pour le Busoshoku no Haki je pense, yoi. »

Les yeux gris de l'escargot passèrent une fois de plus au jaune. Ils donnaient aussi l'impression de réfléchir.

« Okay, mais appelle-nous de temps en temps pour qu'on sache que tu vas bien et également pour être sûr qu'Ace puisse guérir sans s'inquiéter pour son petit frère. »

On entendit encore Ace dans le fond, ils ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait, mais cela fit quant même rire le garçon à ses côtés.

« Compris Oyaji. T'inquiète pas Ace. Ton petit frère est entre de bonnes mains avec Rayleigh et moi ici. Donc sois tranquille et rétablis-toi bien, yoi. »

« Bye-bye Ace, bye-bye Ossan, bye-bye les nakama d'Ace ! » dit gaiement Luffy et raccrocha avant qu'Ace ne puisse répondre.

Ainsi, Marco resta à Rusukaina avec Luffy et Rayleigh. Le blond aida principalement avec l'entraînement au combat. Le garçon n'avait pas vraiment encore un bon contrôle de son Haki. Il pouvait l'activer, mais quand il essayait de frapper Marco sous sa forme de Phénix, il s'atténuait et son poing passait à travers ses ailes. Le blond pouvoir voir que le garçon était frustré quand il perdait un combat. Mais cela disparaissait rapidement et il exigeait une revanche, mais tant que ses blessures n'allaient pas mieux, Marco refusait de faire plus d'un match par jour. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Luffy d'en demander plus.

Ouais, le garçon pouvait être un idiot. Mais il travaillait dur pour être meilleur. Pour être plus fort. Pour être capable de protéger tout ses être chers. Il avait une expression de pure détermination, et cela motivait Marco pour l'aider. Pas seulement pour son Haki, mais aussi avec son Fruit du démon. Le garçon n'avait pas beaucoup de résistance au kairoseki. Comme il n'y avait pas de kairoseki sur l'île, Marco emmena Luffy en volant dans un espace sur de l'île pendant que Rayleigh nageait jusqu'à Amazone Lily pendant quelques jours pour prendre de nouveaux vêtements pour Luffy et des bandages propres.

Oui, Rayleigh a nagé tout le chemin jusqu'à Amazone Lily. La première fois que Luffy et Marco l'ont vu faire, Marco a dû retenir le garçon, sinon il aurait lui aussi sauté dans l'océan. Ce qui n'aurait pas été une bonne idée puisque Rayleigh était déjà trop loin pour l'aider et Marco a un fruit du démon comme Luffy. Il n'était pas sûr de rester sous sa forme de Phénix s'il touchait l'eau. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas le découvrir en laissant Luffy sauter à l'eau.

Dans l'ensemble, Marco ne vit pas le temps passer. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il resterait une semaine ou deux, mais maintenant cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il était ici à aider Luffy.

Il n'était pas sûr de ses raisons. Mais il sentait qu'il devait rester. Son instinct lui disait qu'il était au bon endroit au bon moment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais même avec tous les entraînements et les animaux de l'île, il se sentait relaxé en présence du garçon. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi exactement il se sentait comme ça. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier assez pour y porter attention ou y penser. Même quand ils étaient une fois de plus seuls.

Rayleigh était encore sur son chemin pour Amazon Lily et il pleuvait. Marco et Luffy étaient assis dans une grotte avec un petit feu. Comme il pleuvait de plus en plus fort, le blond a décidé que cela serait mieux de trouver un endroit au sec pour qu'ils n'attrapent pas froid.

« Eh, Ananas. Parle-moi de tes nakamas. » Luffy le regardait d'un œil curieux. Marco cligna des yeux, un peu confus.

« Je en apprendre plus sur eux. Ils étaient cool pendant la guerre. Surtout le gars qui brillait et le gars aux fleurs. Et le grand avec son épée de feu et celui avec son arme, celle qui semblait vivante. »

Marco leva les mains pour arrêter Luffy dans ses divagations.

« Le gars qui brille est notre commandant de la troisième division, Jozu. Diamand Jozu pour être précis. Il a mangé un Paramecia qui lui permet de transformer son corps en diamant. Il est l'un des plus anciens membres de l'équipage. Il était déjà là quand Oyaji a déclaré que l'île des Hommes Poissons était sous sa protection. Celui que tu nommes le gars aux fleurs est Vista. Vista à l'épée fleurie. Il n'a pas mangé de Fruit du Démon et il est le commandant de la cinquième division. Avant que tu ne demandes notre quatrième commandant n'était pas à la guerre. Il est celui qui a presque était tué par le traître, celui nous a mené à cet guerre. » Marco serrait ses poings. Juste la pensée de Teach le mettait en colère.

Luffy paraissait l'avoir compris et s'assit plus près du blond. Le garçon balança sa tête à gauche et à droite avant de serrer Marco dans ses bras. Cela surprit le Phénix.

« Désolé...pour t'avoir fait te souvenir... »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à cela. Mais il ne refusa pas.

« C'est bon, yoi. »

Le blond souleva sa main et caressa les cheveux noirs avant de la laisser pendre sur son côté. Incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire. Le garçon le regarda et lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Tant mieux, parce que je n'aime pas quand mes amis sont tristes. Ça me donne envie de mettre une raclée à ceux qui les rendent tristes. »

Marco cligna des yeux. Le garçon ne venait pas de lui dire qu'il irait combattre Teach juste parce qu'il rendait ses amis tristes. Il étudia le visage de Luffy. Tout était clair à lire. Oui, le garçon au chapeau de paille irait combattre celui qui a été capable de battre son grand frère.

« Luffy, promet-moi quelque chose. Ne te bat pas contre Teach. Si tu le vois enfuis-toi. Mais ne te bats pas. Il a donné du fil à retordre à Oyaji et il aurait tué Oyaji si Sengoku n'avait pas commencé à se battre contre l'équipage du traître. Il y a quelque chose de louche avec le Yami Yami no Mi. Donc promet-moi, tu ne te battras pas contre Teach, sous aucune circonstance, yoi ». Il regarda le garçon droit dans les yeux.

Luffy boudait et ouvrait la bouche pour protester, mais Marco ne voulait entendre aucunes protestations. Il voulait l'entendre promettre. Il ne voulait que le garçon combatte Teach. Il a entendu ce que le traître a dit durant la guerre à propos de devenir le Roi des Pirates. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait probablement rien pour les empêcher de se battre arrivé à un certain point si ils ne s'en occupent pas en premier. Mais pour le moment il ne voulait pas entendre que Luffy allait se battre contre le traître. Tout ses instincts étaient contre. Si le garçon souhaitait se battre contre le traître, il kidnapperait le garçon et le cacherait de tout et tout le monde, juste pour la sécurité du garçon.

Avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait la chance d'y penser, la main de Marco était sur à l'arrière de la tête de Luffy. Doucement, il rapprocha le garçon vers lui. Il n'y avait aucune résistance de la part de Luffy. Le garçon bougea même plus près de lui de sa propre initiative et laissa ses mains reposer sur les épaules de Marco. Puis leurs lèvres ses rencontrèrent.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils sont juste restés immobiles, sans bouger d'un cil. Le contact visuel ne se brisant jamais. Il nota le léger fard sur les joues de Luffy. Sa mains bougea doucement vers la joue de Luffy et de son pouce il l'a caressa. Lentement leurs yeux se fermèrent et ils s'embrassèrent, ce qui n'était alors que des lèvres en touchant d'autres, se développa en quelque chose de plus profond quand de doux mouvements furent initiés. Les bras de Luffy se glissèrent d'eux-même autours du cou de Marco. Un des bras du blond trouva son chemin autour de la taille du garçon et le tira sur ses genoux d'une légère pression tandis que son autre main restait sur la joue du porteur de chapeau de paille.

 **Fin du flashback**

Marco soupira et fit se lever Luffy.

« Hey, ne croîs pas qu'on en a déjà fini. Nous savons seulement comment vous deux avez eut votre premier baiser, et merde alors, vous pouvez pas vous arrêtez là ! »

Thatch boudait. C'était évident que le cuisiner voulait en entendre plus.

« Une prochaine fois. Partez de la chambre pour que l'on puisse se préparer. Izou ? Peux-tu surveiller Luffy tout à l'heure ? J'ai une petite mission de reconnaissance. Je devrais revenir dans l'après-midi, yoi. »

Izou acquiesça puis entraîna Thatch avec lui vers la sortie. Le cuisiner se plaignit un peu mais se laissa faire.

Quand la porte se referma, Luffy regarda Marco avec une moue. Le blond grogna.

« Je suis désolé, yoi. Mais j'avais déjà accepté la mission avant que tu arrives, yoi. »

Luffy croisa les bras, la moue toujours en place.

« La prochaine île ne devrait pas être loin. Je pense que je peux demander à Thatch de nous remplir un panier de pic-nic et que l'on pourra se cacher quelque part sur l'île. Ça te paraît pas mal, yoi ? » Marco s'approcha du garçon qui semblait maintenant réfléchir à l'offre.

« Y aura-t-il de la viande ? » Le blond ria un peu.

« Bien sûr, yoi. »

Luffy sourit de toutes ses dents et sauta sur Marco pour un câlin avec ses bras autours du cou du blond.

« Mais promet-moi quelque chose. Pas de blagues pour la première division ni la deuxième. Sinon, il y aura plein de rapports pour moi, yoi. »

Il y avait un avertissement dans sa voix, mais il serra le garçon plus près de lui. Luffy rit.

« Okay. Pas de blagues contre la première et la seconde division, sinon Marco n'aura pas de temps pour se câliner. Compris. » Il se mit au garde à vous.

Le Phénix rigola et embrassa son amoureux tendrement sur les lèvres. Ça ferra longtemps pour Luffy tout seul sur le navire. Même si Izou l'accompagnait. Le garçon est un aimant à problèmes. Mais ça devrait aller tant qu'il reste sur le bateau. Marco espérait juste que leur relation soit encore un secret pour la plus part de l'équipage quand il reviendra.


End file.
